Die Tigerlady 2
by inlaka
Summary: Endlich geschafft, das dritte Kapitel ist fertig. Ya me!
1. Der Zeitungsbericht

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören mir PotC und alle Charakteren und Namen die dort  
vorkommen nicht. Aber Vivian Mirjana Turner alias Tigerlady, die Namen der  
gekaperten Schiffe, die Namen der Besatzung der besagten Schiffe, die Piraten  
der Mystic und die Mystic selber kommen von mit.  
  
Vorab: Falls Rechtschreibfehler oder Grammatikfehler auftreten möchte ich mich hiermit  
entschuldigen. Falls ihr denkt, dass die Tigerlady eine Art zwiespältigen Charakter hat  
möchte ich hiermit sagen, dass es halt nicht besser ging. Jedenfalls konnte ich sie  
nicht besser beschreiben. Ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen!  
  
Die Tigerlady  
  
Kapitel 1 Der Zeitungsbericht  
  
In der Karibik war alles wie gewohnt, zu mindestens für Jack, der auf dem Deck 'seiner' Black Pearl stand, wie er es zu sagen pflegte. Es war jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr vergangen, seitdem er seine Perle wieder hatte und wenn er so über die Geschehnisse nachdachte, die sich seit daher zugetragen haben, entfuhr ihm ein breites Grinsen. Er wurde wieder für einen der gefährlichsten Piraten gehalten und die Menschen hatten wieder 'Respekt' vor ihm. ,, Captain!'', rief sein 1. Kommandant , ,, Captain! Schauen sie sich das an! Diese Zeitung hat jemand vom letzten Schiff, das wir gekapert haben, mitgebracht. Sie ist zwar schon 2 Wochen alt, aber es wird sie interessieren, was dort geschrieben steht. Ein Bericht über die Tigerlady!'' Bei diesem letzten Namen wirbelte Jack herum und riss seinem Komanndanten die Zeitung aus der Hand und las die Schlagzeile, die lautete:  
  
Tigerlady verbreitet weiterhin Schrecken London, 3.Juni; Und wieder hat die Tigerlady Schiffe der englischen Flotte geentert. Ein Überlebender berichtet: ,, In der Morgendämmerung wurde bei uns Alarm ausgelöst. Eric, der im HorstNest hatte Wache gestanden, hatte die Mystic im Osten gesichtet. Wie jeder von uns gleich wusste, gehört die Mystic der Tigerlady. Es brach Panik aus, da jeder wusste, dass, wenn sie überlebten, sie es einem Wunder zu verdanken hätten. Sie kam immer näher und als sie nur noch 100m von unserem Schiff, der Donty, entfernt war, konnte man in ihr fieses Lächeln sehen...'' Bei diesen Worten brach er ab, da die Erinnerung zu schrecklich war. Nach einer Stunde konnte er noch eine Beschreibung der Tigerlady ablegen, die besagt, dass sie lange, schwarze Haare hat und einen langen roten Mantel trägt. Dies war nun schon der 4. Angriff auf englische Schiffe im letzten Monat. Die Tigerlady, von der niemand weiß, wie sie wirklich heißt, ist das größte Problem, was die Flotte derzeit hat. Manche Seemänner sagen sogar, dass sie lieber auf die Black Pearl stoßen würden, als ein Zusammentreffen mit der Tigerlady zu haben. Jeffrey Thomas  
  
,,Das glaub ich nicht!'' dachte Jack verärgert und schnaufte verächtlich. Schon seit Monaten versuchte diese Tigerlady ihm den Platz als schrecklichster Pirat streitig zu machen und jetzt hatte sie es doch tatsächlich geschafft! Vor 10 Minuten hatte er noch geglaubt, die Welt sei in Ordnung, doch nun schien ein heiden Chaos in ihr zu herrschen. Wütend zeriss er die Zeitung und warf sie auf den Boden. Nein! So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Er musste sich seinen Platz and der Spitze des Schreckens wieder zurück erobern. Am besten, wenn er die Tigerlady höchstpersönlich dem Erdboden gleich machte. Eine glänzende Idee war ihm da gekommen. Doch wo sollte er anfangen zu suchen. Nach längerem Hin und Her entschied er sich, einfach drauflos zu segeln, frei nach dem Motto : Irgendwann wird sie schon auftauchen!  
  
Ok, das war mein erstes Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Und wie gesagt, schreibt ein Reviews! Eure Inlaka 


	2. Begegnungen

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören mir PotC und alle Charakteren und Namen die dort  
vorkommen nicht. Aber Vivian Mirjana Turner alias Tigerlady, die Namen der  
gekaperten Schiffe, die Namen der Besatzung der besagten Schiffe, die Piraten  
der Mystic und die Mystic selber kommen von mir.  
  
Vorab: Falls Rechtschreibfehler oder Grammatikfehler auftreten möchte ich mich hiermit  
entschuldigen. Falls ihr denkt, dass die Tigerlady eine Art zwiespältigen Charakter hat  
möchte ich hiermit sagen, dass es halt nicht besser ging. Jedenfalls konnte ich sie  
nicht besser beschreiben. Ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen!  
  
Kommentar: Ich weiß meine Kapitel sind nicht gerade lang und eigentlich hätte ich auch  
mehr schreiben können, aber na ja...*lol* *unschuldig guck* Hoffe das ihr das nicht so bewertet. * auf die Knie fall und fleh*  
  
@Nadika : Danke für das Review!!! Ich hab mich, nachdem ich es gelesen hab, sofort daran gemacht weiter zu schreiben!  
  
Kapitel 2 Begegnungen, die ausschlaggebend sind  
  
Nachdem Jack nun also entschlossen hatte, die Tigerlady aufzusuchen und ein für alle Mal klar zumachen, dass er der 'Herr der Piraten' war, segelt er nun einfach Richtung Osten, die Englisch/Karibische Seerute entlang. Seine Mannschaft wusste nicht genau, warum ihr Captain so erpicht auf ein Treffen mit der Tigerlady war, doch keiner wagte es, sich seinen Befehlen zu widersetzen. Sonst wären sie schon vor dem Kampf einen Kopf kürzer, das war gewiss. Stattdessen genossen sie ihre letzten Tage vor dem ,Ende' in vollen Zügen. Nur zum Leid der Mannschaft, trafen sie viel früher auf 'ihren Untergang' als sie gedacht hatten. Eines Nachmittags, der Himmel war leicht bewölkt, rief der Smutje, der einen Rundgang auf dem Deck gemacht hatte:,, Die Mystic! Dort vorne, auf 10 Uhr! Captain! Die Mystic!'' Johnson, der seine Pflichten hatte Pflichten lassen sein und ein Mittagschläfchen gehalten hatte, erschrak so sehr, dass er beinahe aus dem Horst gefallen wäre. Jack, der ebenfalls ein kleines Schläfchen gehalten hatte, war hell auf begeistert und rief seinen Männern zu, sie sollen endlich die Kanonen laden und nicht wie angewurzelt die Mystic anstarren. Schließlich war es nur ein Piratenschiff. ,, Nichts Besonderes so ein Piratenschiff, oder?'', meinte Jack mit gespielter Gelassenheit. Nach dem seine Mannschaft ihm ungläubig ein ja zugemurmelt hatte, machte Jack sich Kampfbereit. Nein, er würde ihr nicht die Spitze überlassen! Nicht, ohne einen Kampf!  
  
Auf der Mystic machte sich die Mannschaft ebenfalls bereit. Vivian, auch bekannt als Tigerlady, stand vorne am Bug ihres Schiffes und hielt mit einem Fernglas Ausschau nach der Black Pearl. Sie kannte sie nur zu gut. Dieses Schiff hatte in ihrer Vergangenheit eine große Rolle gespielt, ohne die sie jetzt nicht hier stehen würde. Sie war in einem Zwiespalt gefangen. Eigentlich müsste sie die Black Pearl angreifen um ihren Ruf zu verteidigen. Andernfalls hingen zu viele Erinnerung an ihr. Wenn sie nicht gelernt hätte, Nervosität zu verstecken, würde sie jetzt wahrscheinlich auf den Füßen hin und herwippen. Sie entschied sich, anzugreifen, wenn es nicht noch irgendwelche gravierenden Dinge geben würde, die alles auf den Kopf stellten. Langsam kam die Black Pearl immer näher. Sie wusste, dass das gegnerische Schiff schneller war als ihre Mystic. Doch auf einmal zuckte sie zusammen! War das möglich?  
  
,,Ja, nun ist der Punkt gekommen, an dem die Entscheidung getroffen wird, wer hier der Pirat der Piraten ist.'', flüsterte Jack zu sich selbst. Als die Mystic nicht mehr weit entfernt war, sah er sie , seine Rivalin, auf dem Bug ihres Schiffes stehen. Ihr schwarzes Haar wehte im Wind und auch der Mantel schien den Böen nicht stand zu halten und flatterte wie eine Fahne. Sogar aus dieser Entfernung meinte man, das funkeln in ihren Augen zu sehen, auch wenn es vielleicht nur Einbildung war. Der Mannschaft der Black Pearl lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Alle wussten, wie feige sie sich benahmen und dass es eine Schande ist, als Pirat eines Schiffes, wie es die Black Pearl ist, Angst zu haben, vor einem Schiff, dass nicht mal halb so erschreckend aussah, wie sein Ruf. Doch was nun geschah, konnte sich keiner genau erklären.  
  
Jack schaute gespannt zu, wie sich die Mystic um 90° drehte und damit signalisierte, nicht weiter zu fahren. Wilde Gedanken schwirrten in Jacks Kopf, um auf die Frage, was die Tigerlady vorhatte, eine Antwort zu finden. Ist es ein Ablenkungsmanöver? Aber wenn, wofür? Kann es sein, dass sie feuern will? Nein, keine Kanone hat so eine Reichweite? Oder doch? Was zum Teufel hat sie vor?! Ich muss mir schnell was überlegen. Aber was??? Sein verwirrter Blick musste ihn verraten haben, denn Johnson, der gerade den Mast hinunter geklettert war, fragte ihn mit einer recht panischen Miene:,, Captain, was sollen wir jetzt machen? Sollen wir ebenfalls stoppen?'' ,, Wir fahren noch 50m weiter ran.'' ,, Aber Captain, dann kommen wir in Schussweite,'',, Egal, das riskieren wir. Ich denke nicht, dass sie schießt. Nein, sie hat etwas anderes vor.'', antwortete Jack, obwohl er seinen eigenen Worten nicht sehr viel Glauben schenkte. Da hörte er einen Ruf, der Ruf einer Frauenstimmen:,, Jack? Captain Jack Sparrow??? Du lebst???''. Jack war genauso verdattert wie seine Mannschaft. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, die Worte noch einmal zu wiederholen, als die Stimme auch schon weiter redete.  
  
Vivian rief so laut sie konnte. Die Besatzung schaute ihren Captain verwirrt an. Doch dies störte Vivian nicht im geringsten. ,, Jack? Ich dachte du wärst auf der Insel nach deiner Meuterei verreckt! Barbossa und die anderen haben dich doch dort ausgesetzt!'' Es war unmöglich. Sie war doch selbst dabei gewesen, als Barbossa und der Rest der Mannschaft Jack auf der Insel haben abgesetzt. Sie war damals zwar erst 8 und seitdem waren mehr als 10 Jahre vergangen, trotzdem konnte sie sich daran erinnern, als ob es erst letztens passiert wäre. Kein Wunder, ihr Vater, Stiefelriemen Bill, hatte unter Jack auf der Black Pearl gelebt und sie und ihren 2 Jahre älteren Bruder mit auf die Black Pearl genommen, wo sie fortan, bis zu diesem Tag, an dem Jack gemeutert wurde, gelebt hatten. Ihr Vater starb an dem Tag, weil er Jack helfen wollte. Barbossa hatte ihm eigenhändig den Kopf abgeschlagen. Und ihr Bruder wurde über Bord gespült und ist seitdem nie wieder aufgetaucht. Barbossa setzte sie noch am selben Tag in einem kleinen Hafen ab. Seither hegte sie einen Groll gegen ihn. Doch das Jack auf der Black Pearl war und es kein Anzeichen von Barbossa gab, hatte sie ziemlich überrascht.  
  
Jack wäre beinahe umgekippt. Wie konnte diese Tigerlady, die es eindeutig war, die sprach, solche Details aus seinem leben wissen? Es war doch nur unter den Piraten der damaligen Black Pearl, dem Jungen Turner einbezogen, ein paar seiner Leute auf dem Schiff und Elizabeth Swann, dieser Verlobten von Will, bekannt. Als er sich wieder eingefangen hatte rief er zurück ohne groß zu überlegen, was er überhaupt sagte:,, Ja, Captain Jack Sparrow, das bin ich! Doch bevor ich dir weitere Antworten gebe, würde, oder eher gesagt, will ich wissen wer dir diese Geschichte erzählt hat und woher du dir so sicher bist, dass sie stimmt!?'' Vom anderen Schiff hörte er die Worte:,, Woher ich weiß, dass diese Geschichte stimmt? Wenn man sie selbst miterlebt hat, wird man doch wohl wissen ob es stimmt oder nicht!'' Miterlebt??? Wie konnte das angehen, dachte Jack. Also war seine Antwort:,, Du hast sie miterlebt?! Wenn du sie miterlebt hast, dann fresse ich meinen Hut, jawohl!'' Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er noch nicht, dass er diese Aussage noch einmal bereuen würde. Aber die Antwort, die zu ihm rüber wehte, saß.  
  
Vivian wusste noch von früher, dass Jack auch ernst sein konnte. Doch in den 8 Jahren auf der Black Pearl hatte sie gelernt, seine ernsten Scherze, von denen, die wirklich nur Scherze waren, zu unterscheiden. Dieses war einer seiner Ernsten und so musste sie bei ihrer Antwort anfangen zu grinsen. ,, Dann fang schon mal an!'', rief sie. Und nach einer kurzen Pause, in der ihr Grinsen sich weitete, rief sie weiter:,, Denn so wahr ich hier stehe, so wahr ist es auch, dass ich es miterlebt habe. Ich kann mich an diesen Tag noch ganz genau erinnern, den Tag, an dem du gemeutert wurdest, den Tag, an dem mein Vater starb, den Tag, an dem mein Bruder verschollen ging, den Tag, an dem ich die Black Pearl verließ! Ja, erinnerst du dich?! Erinnerst du dich an das kleine, 8-jährige Mädchen, an mich, Vivian Mirjana Turner?!''  
  
So, das war mein 2.Kapitel. Ja, ja, der uralte Spruch mit dem Hut kommt immer wieder gut.  
  
Es war auch nicht viel länger als das erste. Eigentlich wollte ich es zusammen mit dem ersten reinstellen, aber ich hatte es grade fein säuberlich abgetippt, als mein PC abstürzte und die Hälfte wieder wech war! Also, reviewt bitte fleißig!!! PS: Eine Frage, ist überhaupt an Tag verschollen gegangen??? Oder war das später??? 


	3. Friendship, oh yeah!

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören mir PotC und alle Charakteren und Namen die dort  
vorkommen nicht. Aber Vivian Mirjana Turner alias Tigerlady, die Namen der  
gekaperten Schiffe, die Namen der Besatzung der besagten Schiffe, die Piraten  
der Mystic und die Mystic selber kommen von mir.  
  
Vorab: Falls Rechtschreibfehler oder Grammatikfehler auftreten möchte ich mich hiermit  
entschuldigen. Falls ihr denkt, dass die Tigerlady eine Art zwiespältigen Charakter hat  
möchte ich hiermit sagen, dass es halt nicht besser ging. Jedenfalls konnte ich sie  
nicht besser beschreiben. Ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen!  
  
@ Nadika, DANKE! Ich weiß auch nicht, aber irgendwie ist das alles ziemlich verwirrend mit so nem PC, aber was macht man nicht alles für die Zukunft?!  
  
@Krissy, Es ging nun leider doch nicht so schnell wie ich wollte. Und ich wollte das erste Kapitel mit dem 2. gleichzeitig reinstellen, hab ich aber doch nicht gemacht.  
  
Kapitel 3 Friendship, oh yeah!  
  
Jack wusste nicht wie lange er da so gestanden hatte, 10 sek. oder doch 10 min? Hätte man ihm vor einer Stunde erzählt, dass die Tigerlady die kleine Tochter von Bill war, hätte er ihn als noch verrückter als sich selbst erklärt, und dass musste man erst mal schaffen! Auf einmal hörte er ein ‚Flatsch' und fühlte die Blicke der anderen im Rücken! Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er schaute gen Himmel und sah eine Möwe! Eine Möwe?! Erschrocken blickte er zu seinen Männern, die krampfhaft versuchten ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken und sich deswegen die Faust in den Mund schoben! ‚, Zum Teufel noch mal! So ein verdammter Mist!'' Jetzt hatte ihm auch noch eine Möwe als Toilette benutzt! Es war doch zum Haare raufen!  
  
,, Ist das jetzt die neuste Mode? Bist wohl zum Trendsetter geworden, was Jack!'' kam eine schadenfrohe Bemerkung hinter seinem Rücken. Jack drehte sich um und sah Vivian genau ins Gesicht. Er hatte sie doch tatsächlich vergessen. Hatte er nicht eben noch über sie nachgedacht?! Doch jetzt war sie schon an Deck und als er sie nun von nahem sah, merkte er erst, wie viel Ähnlichkeit sie mit Will sr. und Will jr. hatte. Sie war eine typische Turner mit Ausnahme der schwarzen Haare, die sie wohl von ihrer Mutter geerbt haben musste. ,, Die kleine Vivian ist also...d-die T-tiger-lady.'', krächzte Jack, als er einen Dolch an seiner Kehle spürte. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen.  
  
,, Klein bin ich nicht mehr, Jack! Und das solltest du dir merken!'', sagte Vivian mit ernster Stimme und ließ den Dolch sinken. Doch es waren nicht ihre Worte, die ihn erstaunten, auch ihre Reflexe waren es nicht. Nein, der Grund war ein anderer. Ihre Augen hatten sich verengt, während sie sprach. Ihre Pupillen waren schmal wie die einer Katze geworden. Trotzdem wählte er eine andere Antwort. ,, Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich bei der Piraterie bleibst!?'' ,, Tja Jack, 8 Jahre Black Pearl bleiben nicht ohne Folgen. Barbossa ließ mich zwar im Hafen der kleinen Hafenstadt Port Ladon ab, aber von der Piraterie wollte ich nicht weg. Wäre ja schön blöd gewesen, wenn ich da ein bürgerliches Leben anfangen würde und jedem der mich fragt zu erzählen, dass ich auf nem Piratenschiff aufgewachsen bin. Doch wie ich schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte, war es gut, nicht mehr auf der Black Pearl zu sein. So wurde ich nicht von diesem Fluch befallen. Aber genug der Geschichtenerzählung. Wie wäre es mit nem kleinen 'Zehner' zu trinken?'', fragte Vivian gelassen.  
  
,,Äh ja, Zehner, haben wir an Bord, endlich mal jemand, der einen 'Zehner' trinkt. Dachte schon ich wäre der Einzigste, der das macht. Du kannst schon mal vorgehen, oder kennst'e dich nicht mehr aus?'' antwortete Jack, der seine Mannschaft anwies, die Segel einzuholen. Vivian ging, nachdem sie Jack einen genervten Blick zugeworfen hatte, durch die Gänge bis sie im persönlichen Speisesaal des Captains angekommen war. Dort setzte sie sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl und schaute sich um, während sie auf Jack wartete. So viele Erinnerungen, so viele Bilder, so viele Geschichten kamen in ihr hoch. Doch sie wurde abgelenkt, da Jack mit einem breiten Grinsen den Raum betrat.  
  
,, Nun kannst du weiter erzählen.'', sagte er, wobei er zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank holte, sie auf den Tisch stellte und dann mit 'Haverish Rum', bei Piraten auch als 'Zehner' bekannt, füllte. Vivian sah ihm in die Augen und meinte:,, Wo sind denn deine Manieren , Jack, sollten wir vielleicht nicht vorher anstoßen. Ich weiß noch wie du immer sagtest ~ Ein Schlückchen Rum und du redest nicht mehr um den heißen Brei herum~ oder irre ich mich da?''. Jack beugte sich vor, erwiderte ihren Blick und flüsterte nur:,, Ein Gedächtnis wie kein anderer, ein hoch auf die Piraterie!'' und trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer. Vivian tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Nach einer Stunde voller Erzählungen, Rum und, zum Ende hin, immer schlechter werdenden Witzen, endete Jack mit dem Satz:,, Und so ist dein Bruder also als Schmied in Port Royal und hat die Gouvanneurstochter geheiratet, hiks!''. ,, Ich glaub's nicht, mein Bruder ein anständiger Bürger.'' , sie schluckte das 'hiks' runter, ,, Was für ein Pech!'' Doch sie hörte keine Antwort. Jack war eingenickt und auch Vivian dachte sich, dass es wohl am besten wäre, erst mal ihren Rausch auszuschlafen. Mit den Worten :,, Friendship, oh yeah!'' schlief sie ein.  
  
Das wäre das 3. ziemlich kurze Kapitel. Ich sollte vielleicht noch erklären, was es mit dem 'Zehner' auf sich hat. Dazu muss ich mich bei meiner guten Freundin Faya bedanken, mit der ich mir das zusammen ausgedacht habe. Also, es gibt eine Liste mit alkoholischen Getränken von 1-10. 1 ist ein leichte Wein mit nur wenig Prozent. Um so höher die Zahl wird, umso mehr Prozente hat das Getränk. Dieser Haverish Rum, den ich mir ausgedacht habe, hat so ca. 80%, also ziemlich stark, und ist damit der Zehner auf der Liste.  
  
Ok, freue mich auf die Reviews, die hoffentlich kommen. +fleh+ -.- 


	4. Pause

Nein...Kein neues Kapitel. Leider muss ich sagen, dass ich wohl erst mal nicht mehr an dieser Story weiterschreibe.  
  
Ich habe versucht ein neues chap zu schreiben, aber es wird einfach nichts. Jetzt muss ich warten bis sich bei mir ein Geistesblitz auslöst.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir!!!  
  
Doch muss ich mich noch bei den reviewern bedanken.  
  
DANKE!!!!!!!!  
  
Bis dann....  
  
Eure Inlaka 


End file.
